Just a Phase
by RK Ryune
Summary: EvoxDanny Phantom: When a new student arrives at the Institute, the X-men find themselves a little redundant. And Kitty isn't much help... Read! Readreadread!
1. Default Chapter

WOOT! My first Danny Phantom fic! Chi! Well, it's not really a DP fic, due to Evo. But whatever.  
  
I hope you all like this as much as my other stuff.  
  
"Students," said Professor X in his unusually calm voice, "we have a new member to our team."  
  
Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Kurt, Scott, and every one else shuffled nervously. New members usually needed extra training, extra X-jet practice, and extra control.  
  
In short, new members normally meant total chaos.  
  
"This is Danny," the professor sighed, as he turned towards a somewhat shy boy with black hair, blue eyes, and a red-and-white T-shirt. "Danny's parents are ghost-hunters, and as a result, something. . . unusual happened to him. His parents think he's at a prestigious New York school for gifted and don't know about his powers, so keep that in mind."  
  
Kurt eyed Danny sideways, image inducer on for safety. "So vat's your power?"  
  
Danny smiled, then raised his arms above his head. "I'm going ghost!" he yelled loudly. Suddenly, a bright flash of light flooded the room as the black-haired boy before them morphed into a white-haired one with intensely green eyes.  
  
He rose into the air. "Whoa," mumbled Kitty, amazed.  
  
"My powers are that of a ghost. I can turn invisible, shoot blasts of energy from my hands, and walk through walls!"  
  
"Like, so can I!" squealed Kitty excitedly.  
  
"Hm. And you even come with your own uniform," muttered Scott appreciatively. "Well, Danny Phantom, welcome to the X-men!"  
  
Oooo! What shall occur? Review! Review! 


	2. Just like home

Well, not as popular as Culture Shock, but that sucker didn't build steam until chapter 4. So lets hope this baby is just as good.  
  
Gah, lots of DDR arrows flying past my vision. Curse you, Heavy Mode!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Just A Phase  
  
"So, ah, Mr. Fenton." Principal Kelly's voice was smooth over the words, like a snake about to strike. "You've just enrolled in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Might I ask why your parents sent you there?"  
  
"Uh, well, I was in Genius Weekly for discovering Sampson, the Purple- Backed Gorilla, was really a she!"  
  
"Right. Nothing too. . . out of the ordinary? You don't find the students of the Xavier Institute a bit. . ." He leaned forward and eyed Danny devilishly. ". . . odd?"  
  
"Nope! Nothing I'm not used to."  
  
"Hmm. Well, here is your schedule and a pass to first hour. Mr. Rhodetsky doesn't like tardies."  
  
Kurt met Danny outside Kelly's office. "Wow, he's worse than Lancer, the guy back at Casper High!" the ghost boy remarked to the fuzzy elf in disguise.  
  
"Ja, and he hates mutants, too!" Kurt replied, leading Danny to first hour. Fortunately, they shared a class, Geology I.  
  
"So, is there anyone else I should look out for?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, not really, so long as they don't catch on you're now an X-man. Ve don't get much crap after Kitty pulled a "the schools are haunted" number. They've left us alone for the most part."  
  
"Wow. So is that why you wear the watch-thingie?"  
  
"Nah. It's more the same reason you don't run around as Danny Phantom all the time."  
  
"Oh, good point."  
  
The two boys walked into Rhodetsky's class. The teacher was writing on the board and saw them walk in. "Ah, Mr. Wagner. Late as usual. Did you bring Gut Bombs for the rest of the class?" The rest of the class tittered as Kurt blushed and sat in his seat. Rhodetsky turned to Danny. "Hey, a new student! Welcome to Bayville High, Mr. . .ah. . ."  
  
"Fenton! Danny Fenton!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Fenton, you can take a seat behind Mr. Matthews. Here's a book, we're on page 41."  
  
Danny took his seat behind a blond football player wearing a red-and- gold letterman's jacket. 'Wow, this feels familiar,' he thought as he sat behind Duncan. Duncan turned around and narrowed his eyes at Danny. "Hey, you know that guy you walked in with is an Xavier freak, right?"  
  
"Who, Kurt?"  
  
"Yeah, they're all freaks over there." He leaned closer. "You know. . . muties."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Mr. Matthews!" rang out a voice at the front of the class. "Turn around in your seat and pay attention!" The jock glared at Danny for a second and turned slowly in his seat to face the front.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As they left the class, Kurt caught up to Danny. "You handled Duncan very well!"  
  
"Yeah, well, there's a guy just like him back home." Danny bent over to get a drink and felt his face smashed into the stream of cold water. "DASH!" he cried instinctively.  
  
"My name's Duncan, loser. I got my eye on you, Fenton."  
  
"Oh, great. I leave home and find someone just like Dash who wants to pick on me."  
  
Just then, two female voices rang out over the crowd.  
  
"Danny!"  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
The boys turned around to see Kitty and Amanda heading their way. Amanda ran up to Kurt and hugged him, while Kitty stood next to Danny and smiled warmly. "Survive first hour?" the sprite asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, and if every hour is like the first one, I think that I'll feel right at home!"  
  
"Duncan was bullying him," Kurt mouthed to Kitty over Amanda's shoulder.  
  
Danny raised his arms to stretch, and then felt an otherworldly breath pass from his mouth. He remembered Kurt mentioning Kitty pretending the school was haunted.  
  
"Uh, Kitty? Did you ever act like a ghost to pretend the school was haunted?"  
  
"Me? No! I just got blamed because weird shadows kept passing by!"  
  
Danny looked to his left and to his right and saw floating between classrooms a sad-eyed girl with pig-tails. She saw him and grinned wickedly, exposing sharp teeth and red eyes.  
  
"Guys, get in front of me!" he called, shoving Kurt, Kitty and Amanda in front of himself. He raised his arms above his head and called out, "I'm going ghost!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Oooh, what do you think? This was written hurriedly, so you must forgive me. Late night DDR sessions will do that to you. Ah well, at least it's not as short as the last chappie.  
  
I think Danny fits in quite nicely at Bayville, don't you? Let's see, Kelly=Lancer, Duncan=Dash, and I could draw paralells between Rogue and Sam, but that would be Phan-girl sacrilige. Rogue will NEVER replace Sam! Although, Kurt might make a good Tucker.  
  
Nah, Kurt's not half as crazy. Or horny. Then again, maybe he is and we just don't know it.  
  
Like always, the purple/blue button is your friend. Give it a hug, and review mah story. 


End file.
